


A Cupid with a Rose

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Series: Musings Of A Ratboy. [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Category: V/A/MSR, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: How much trouble can one rose cause?  Mulder and Scully get a push in a romantic direction from a surprising source.





	A Cupid with a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Note there is a Mystery guest.  
> Spoilers: None,though it is set after Paper Hearts in order of viewing, not production  
> Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully,etc. belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox TV. They are used without permission and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Originally posted: Sun, 15 Jun 1997 - I'm been playing around with getting back into fanfiction writing and thought I'd post my old works and then start my new stuff.

@->\-- @->\-- @->\--A cupid with a rose By Vanessa Gray @->\-- @->\-- @->\---

Dana Scully woke up feeling sure nothing exciting was going to happen. It just happened to be nine days before her birthday, and therefore it was Valentine's day. When she had been a girl it been fun to swap cards with boys. But as she had gotten older and more dedicated to her studies, the cards, candy, and dates had slowly disappeared. She didn't want to think about the last time she had celebrated Valentine's day.

That man was now dead. Before he had died he had taken her hostage. She had tried to make him realise who he was. But he'd been taken over by the spirit of someone else and it was hard to convince him that he wasn't a criminal set on killing her.

With any luck Mulder would find a case to keep them occupied. Unless he had plans, but she didn't want to think about that.

Dana found herself standing outside her car, opening the door. It wasn't until she was sitting down that she saw the rose, tucked under the wiper on the driver's side.

The rose was a beautiful blood red colour. It was just starting to open to show its full bloom. Luckily, the florist had cut the thorns off, because with the agitation she was feeling, she would have surely scratched herself on the thorns.

With the rose was a note, written on a stiff, white, gold-trimmed card. Whoever had chosen it knew what she liked in her stationery. The writing on the card was gold calligraphy, and simply said "Thanks for saving my life more than once."

As Scully started the engine she glanced down at the rose. She thought seriously about who could have sent it. It was lucky that there didn't appear to be much traffic on the road - she was driving on instinct. When she arrived at the J. EdgarHoover Building, she headed straight to the basement, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Mulder heard a knock on the door. As soon as Scully entered he saw the rose. He had planned to leave one on her desk. He opened the middle drawer in his desk and pulled out the rose thathe had chosen for her. The rose was white, and still a bud. "Happy Valentine's Day, Scully. Though it appears that somebody beat me to it. So who's the admirer?"

"They make a lovely pair. Don't they?" Scully said, hoping Mulder would admit that it was he who had sent her the red rose.

"You're not getting out of it that easily, Scully." Mulder was curious as to why Scully was trying to avoid answering the question. Why did she have that worried look on her face?

"You didn't send it, did you?" The realisation hit Dana. `But then who could have sent it?` she thought.

"No. Did you get anything with it?" Mulder had that far away look on his face that he had when he was thinking about something that worried him.

Scully's reaction to the news that he hadn't sent the rose wasn't what he expected. He could tell something was troubling her by the expression on her face. She had that focused look when she got when she had to get to the bottom of a case.

"Just this note." Scully passed the gold-edged white card to Mulder.

"So who have you saved more than once?"

"I can't think of anybody but you. Even then......" Scully stopped, not wanting to think about the number of times they had saved each other's lives.

Even by the time she got home, Dana still hadn't figured out who could have sent the rose. She looked out the window. She saw a male figure, sitting in a Ford Taurus across the road, looking up at her. Scully was distressed because he was looking right at her and apparently didn't fear being noticed. Before she had time to figure out her next move, there was a knock at the door. She quickly closed the curtains.

Mulder was pacing up and down the corridor outside Scully's apartment. Would this ruin their friendship if it didn't work out? Did she feel the same way for him? Maybe he should just go. You have to take risks to get rewards, Mulder reminded himself.

Scully opened the door to find Mulder with a bunch of roses that included the white rose he had given her and the blood red one that her admirer had left for her. Scully took the roses that Mulder had now offered. She felt the velvety softness of the roses and smiled. It was the same smile that he had seen when he had waken from his coma in the Artic.

"Scully, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me to celebrate Valentine's day."

He was actually asking her out. He looked gorgeous in his black tux, Dana thought to herself If he can take a risk in asking her, she mused, surely she could take a risk herself. And she had been dreaming about this for along time. "Yes of course, I'd love to. Come in I just have to change my clothes," Scully said with pleasure in her voice, and a big smile on her face. As Scully headed for her bedroom she made a pass by the window, but the man wasn't down there.

Mulder was so mesmerized by the vision of Scully in her ankle-length, green velvet, spaghetti strap dress, that he nearly missed seeing the card on the windshield of the car. This time the card was black, with silver trim and written in a tidy script. Scully's admirer must have left it for her.

It said,"Glad to see you are happy now." Scully was sure she'd seen the writing before, but didn't take time to ponder. Her mind was too filled with the excitement of going on a date with Mulder. Her dream had come true.

Alex Krycek felt bittersweet, as he sat in the car a few blocks up from where Mulder and Scully where driving away. If he thought he had any chance with Dana Scully he would have fought Mulder for her. But he knew her heart was with Mulder, knew he wouldn't have a chance even if he wasn't implicated in the bad things that had happened to her and Mulder. So he had played Cupid. He had hoped that his gift to Scully would make Mulder jealous and that the agent would finally admit his feelings for his  
partner. Krycek wanted to see her happy, even if it was with another man.

As Mulder was driving to the restaurant he had picked for Scully and himself, he still couldn't get over the fact Scully was in the car with him. It was amazing what jealousy could do to a person. The fear of losing Dana to somebody else was something he couldn't bear. So he had gone to her apartment and taken a chance, one that had paid off.

When he returned home much later, Mulder was lying down on his lounge chair, wishing he could somehow thank the admirer who had ended up playing cupid. Mulder would always be grateful to the anonymous rose-giver for giving him and Scully the push they needed to finally admit their feelings for each other.

@->\-- @->\-- @->\--@->\-- The End of Part One @->\-- @->\-- @->\-- @->\-- @->-

**Author's Note:**

> <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8-- <:8)-- <:8)--  
> A Little RAT Production with Vanessa Gray  
> A little Relationshipper And Theorist  
> <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)-- <:8)--


End file.
